United States of Russiatron
The United States of Russiatron (formerly United States of Ibiza) are one of the longest-running participants in the Buzzjack Song Contest, having participated in all 7 contests so far, and despite being amongst the Big 5 (the 5 most successful nations of the contest) have yet to win their first contest. History United States Of Ibiza was established in 1992, when it broke away from the declining Ibiza. The current president is Angelina Aniston, who has been in charge since the 15th June 2008 after former president Simon Cowell was arrested following his affair with Madonna. Angelina also decided to rename the country to United States of Russiatron, to completly wash away the sins of Mr. Cowell. United States of Russiatron is located on the south of Miskantha, and is borderd by countries Hitanya and Simmondly. The current currency in USR is 'Eurodollars', and the first language is 'Russiatronage'- although many people from USR speak in French and English. United States of Russiatron is seen as a 'party nation' and has recently overtaken Kos and Ibiza has the place 'to be'. United States of Russiatron also has a very strong gay life- with over 35% of the population being either bisexual or gay. USR Information Culture United States of Russiatron's nightlife is infamous within Miskantha - the capital city contains approximately 100 nightclubs in total; as well as many resturants, casinos and late-night fairgrounds. United States of Russiatron's national dish is freshly cooked cockels mixed with raw eggs and cooked sausages; and served with a drop of ketchup. The main alcholic drink that the residents of the United States of Russiatron drink is goat's wine. Indian, British and Greek food are also very popular amongst residents of the USR. United States of Russiatron are dominated by Dance and R'n'B music with Keri Hilson, Liberty X and Ashley Tisdale being the most popular artists. Ashley Tisdale has currently sold over 7 million records alone in Russiatron. British bands such as Take That, Westlife and Boyzone are also popular with teenage girls. The most popular chart within the USR is the Russiatron top 20 countdown hosted by TV presenters Brad Pitt and George Clooney on Saturday mornings. Television is very popular in Russiatron; with Desperate Housewives being the most watched television programme in history. The programme is watched by approximately 24 million viewers a week. Torchwood is another popular imported television programme; and is aired on the Gay and Lesbian channel. The most watched soap is Hollyoaks; which records show get a massive 19 million viewers a day. The most popular sport with the residents of Russiatron is Bowling. The sport is very popular and is seen as the national sport of Russiatron. The current male champion is Darius Danesh and the female champion is Jodie Harsh. The Russiatronians have won the Eurobowling Cup for fifteen years in a row. Famous Landmarks in USR The most popular landmark in Russiatron is the Hollyoaks Museum - a museum built by the residents of Russiatron in awe of their favourite soap. The museum is mainly consisted of waxworks of the favourite characters (past and present) from Russiatron's top soap. The most played with waxwork is John Paul McQueen. Other popular landmarks include the Russiatron Tower; which is the biggest tower in Russiatron. It is 50 thousand feet high, and was built as a diving board into the sea, however, this caused many deaths, so is just used mainly for abseiling. BJSC History BJSC Rankings